Since the early 1940's technology applied to foundation systems in residential construction have changed little. The predominant method for constructing the foundation has been to pour the concrete footer and the use cinder blocks to build the foundation wall. More recently a “cake mold” method has gained acceptance whereby forms are assembled and concrete is poured into them yielding a solid concrete wall.
The weaknesses associated with the concrete systems are well known within the art and will not be enumerated, however, it is sufficient to state that there has long since been a need for a foundation wall system which can be produced and installed efficiently, with improved insulative characteristics, increased overall strength and long term durability.
The inventor, Wesley F. Kestermont, of Indiana Pa. has devised a wall system which can be place above or below ground using structural fiberglass reinforced plastic as an outside membrane, zinc-borate treated timber strand studs and plates, and joined with rigid foam insulation.
It is an object of the present invention to be of comparatively light weight so that it may be shipped to the job site and assembled in segments.
Is a further object of the present invention to provide greater insulation (system having a higher R value, approximately R=30) than traditional foundations.
It is still a further an object of the present invention to provide a foundation wall with superior ability to withstand both normal forces and shear forces.
It is again another object of the present invention to provide a foundation wall system to provide increased resistance to both water and radon gas in comparison to conventional concrete wall systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an integrated wiring chase.
It is still a further object of the invention to be resistant to insects by incorporating treated timber strand studs and foam insulation.